Accusation
In all media, A accusation or allegation is the act of the heroes or heroines being accused by persons of crime (for such as murderer, kidnapper, thieves, abuser, vandalism and anything), but he or she didn't do anything wrong. Someone keeping on saying anything or don't listening to heroes and heroines to exiling him/her from home/planet/universe/current reality and never come back, believing he/she becoming a antagonists as traitor. The protagonist was heartbroken and afraid their family/friends/people and others won't love him/her anymore and it time to move on. How to deal with a False Accusation: * He or she was framed by antagonists, accident of other protagonists or neutral characters for all of wrongdoing or bad things. * It's just an accident. * Being possessed or brainwashed as an antagonist. * Discovering the hidden antagonists that they revealing their true color to someone and betray them. * People have making a many mistakes for choosing the wrong things and putting their world in danger. * Encouraging someone to never give up until they reach their goals. * Battle the antagonists to get rid of their world of his/her tyranny. Examples Disney/Pixar * Mayor Lionheart accused of turning predators into savage and imprisoning them, which he was framed by Dawn Bellwether. * Flik accused of he lying to Princess Atta and the other ants about the Circus Bugs being Warriors. * Woody accused of pushing Buzz out the window on purpose, which it is just an accident. * Jessie the Cowgirl accused of turning on the TV, which she was framed by Prospector (aka Stinky Pete). * Roger Rabbit accused of murdering Marvin Acme at the Acme Factory, which he was framed by Judge Doom. * Kovu accused of leading Simba into an ambush, which he was framed by Zira. * Remy accused of catching him and his rat colony stealing food, which he was accidentally framed by Emile. * Tinkerbell accused of trying to kill Wendy Darling by Peter Pan and was banished from Neverland for a week as the result of her rudeness, selfishness and jealously. * John Darling, Michael Darling, and The Lost Boys accused of kidnapping Tiger Lily, which they were framed by Captain Hook. * In the 2019 remake of Aladdin, Jasmine accuses Aladdin of stealing her mother's bracelet, when it was stolen by Aladdin's monkey Abu. * J. Thaddeous Toad was accused for selling the stolen red motor car to Winkie which it turns out that Mr. Winkie and the weasel gang did stole the red motor car. * Simba accused of the responsible behind the murder of his father Mufasa during the final climax, which he was framed by Scar. * Perry the Playtpus accused of every crime in the tri-state area, which he was framed by Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his Perry the Playtpus robot clones in the Phineas and Ferb episode, "Cheer Up Candace". DreamWorks * Sinbad accused of stealing the book, which he was framed by Eris. * Aaron accused Moses of caring about the Hebrew slaves only after learning that he was one of them, after Moses failed to convince Rameses to free the Hebrews. * Oh accused for sending his party invitation to the entire galaxy so Gorg could find and destroy all the Boov. Transformers * The Autobots accused of caused the battle of Chicago five years prior, which they're save the earth and humanity and it was the Decepticons and Dylan Gould who were responsible for causing it in the first place, no thanks to Sentinel Prime. * Bumblebee accused of destroying Charlie's house, which it is just an accident. Paramount/Nickelodeon * Jimmy Neutron accused of a reckless act with his jetpack, which it is just an accident. * Timmy Turner accused of vandalizing the Turner family house, which he was framed by Vicky. * Drake Parker and Josh Nichols accused of selling the stolen Gary Coleman grills, which Buddy & Guy stole and posed themselves as salesman to allow the boys to sell the grills. * Sam Manson and Tucker Foley accused of vandalizing the school cafeteria, which they were framed by the third ghost clone and Dash Baxter. * Arnold Shortman accused of mooning Principal Wartz, which he was accidently framed by Harold, Stinky and Sid. * Stu Pickles accused of losing Angelica Pickles, which he was framed by Rex Pester. Columbia Pictures/Sony Pictures Animation * Boog accused of driving forest animals to the hunting grounds, which it's just an accident. Others * Bryan Mills accused of murdering his ex-wife Lenore Mills, which he was framed by Stuart St. John. * Littlefoot accused of wasting water in the river, which he was caused by the bullies Hyp, Nod, and Mutt. * Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley and Shaggy Rogers accused of vandalizing Coolsville High School, which they were framed by Principal Needle (The Dark Specter). * Commissioner Gordon accused of stealing the money and taking bribes from the warehouse, which he was framed by Rupert Thorne. * Cloud Strife and his friends are accused of massacring at the Battle Arena, which they were framed by Dyne Barret's best friend. * The Iron Giant accused of vaporizing Hogarth, which the Giant didn't mean to. * Krusty the Clown accused of robbing the Kwik-E-Mart, which he was framed by Sideshow Bob. * Spike the Bulldog accused of stealing George and Joan's chicken, which he was framed by Tom Cat. * The Power Rangers accused of sabotaging the school's water fountain with laundry detergent soap, which they were framed by Twin-Man and his Ranger clones. * Tom Robinson accused and breaks down, when he told Atticus Finch that he did not rape Mayella Ewell. * Stanley Ipkiss accused of stealing the money from the Edge City Bank, which he was framed by Dorian Tyrell and his henchmen. * Jim Craig accused of setting Harrison's colt loose, which he was framed by Curly. * Ben Throttle accused of killing Malcolm Corley, which he was framed by Adrian Ripburger. * Underdog accused of committing crimes in the city, including stealing Sweet Polly Purebreed's purse and the Mayor's cigar, which he was framed by his evil doppleganger, Tap Tap, the Chiseler in the Underdog episode, "From Hopeless to helpless". * Sam, Clover and Alex accused of robbing every bank in Beverly Hills, which they were framed by Macker and his evil robot versions of Sam, Clover and Alex in the Totally Spies episode, "The Fugitives". * Mario accused of using Graffiti in Isle Delfino, which he was framed by Bowser Jr. disguised as Shadow Mario in Super Mario Sunshine. * Santa Claus accused of the disappearance of Grandma Spankenheimer, which he was framed by Cousin Mel. * The Powerpuff Girls accused for all of the crimes in Townsville City, which they were framed by the crooks disguised as the Powerpuff Girls. * Brody Romero accused of stealing Principal Hastings' compass, which he was framed by Victor and Vincent. Brody didn't actually do anything wrong, it was actually Victor's net that flung the compass in Brody's bag and Brody was scared to tell the truth. Quotes Category:Events Category:About Heroes